


Night Before Digimas

by Firehedgehog



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, The Night Before Christmas - Clement Clarke Moore
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Night Before Christmas poem modified, Night before Digimas, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a crazy moment and modified some of the night before Christmas poem for Digimon, enjoy. alot of the original poem still there too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Before Digimas

This is based on the Night before Christmas, which I don’t own. But I do own this version, and send thanks to the original creator of the great poem.

Some lines are unchanged from the original poem

thedigitalwar sight is where Ciermon image and information is found, I give all credit to its creator.

Night Before Digimas  
By Firehedgehog

It was the night before Digimas  
and through the Digiworld not a creature was stirring,  
not even a Digimouse.  
In ever Digitown, giant Paw and talon socks were hung with care.  
In hopes that Santamon soon would be there  
Rookies were nestled all snug in their beds  
While visions of Digitreats danced in their heads  
And Megas in there nests, and I in my cave  
had just settled down to hibernate for winter.  
When out in the forest there arose such a clatter.  
I sprang from the cave floor to see what was the matter.  
Away to the entrance I flew like a flash  
Tore open the straw protection, and threw up the Rock door  
The moon shone on the new fallen snow,  
Giving the shine of mid-day to objects outside  
When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
But a minature sleigh, and eight rookie Ciermon  
With a little Mega driver, so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment it must be Santamon  
More rapid than Aquilamon his coursers they came,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name:  
"Now! Ciermon, now! Ciermon, now! Ciermon, and Ciermon,  
"On! Ciermon, on! Ciermon, on! Ciermon and Ciermon;  
"To the top of the cliff! to the top of the cave!  
"Now Light Charge away! Light Charge away! Light Charge away all!"  
As dry leaves before the wild hurricane fly,  
When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky;  
So up to the cave-top the coursers they flew,  
With the sleigh full of Toys - and Santamon too:  
And then in a twinkling, I heard on the cave roof  
The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.  
As I drew in my head, and was turning around,  
Down to the cave city Santamon came with a bound:  
He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,  
And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and digisoot;  
A bundle of toys was flung on his back,  
And he looked like a peddlermon just opening his pack:  
His eyes - how they twinkled! his dimples how merry,  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry;  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow;  
The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath.  
He had a broad face, and a little round belly  
That shook when he laughed, like a bowl full of jellymon  
He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old mon,  
And I laughed when I saw him in spite of myself;  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head  
Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread.  
He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,  
And laying his finger aside of his nose  
And giving a nod, up to the cave roof he rose.  
He sprung to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew, like the down of a thistle:  
But I heard him exclaim, as he drove out of sight-  
Happy Digimas to all, and to all a good night.


End file.
